Do You Know?
by TwinkieTUTUS
Summary: Hmm.. how NOT to give it away... Preseason 4. Like right before Season 3 was over and that's all I'm saying.


**Disclaimer: No, guys, I still don't own Code Lyoko. Get over it.**

Ok, so bear with me here. I've never written a CL story from this point of view, so forgive me if it stinks.

* * *

**_Do you know?  
Do you know? _**

There she was. The love of my life that I could never have. The girl anyway. The life was already mine and I was taking it wherever I wanted.

**_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?_**

She's so great. But why does she hang out with that loser? I mean really, she's **ALWAYS** had an awesome time whenever it's _just the two of us_. So why does she insist on being with that dork?

**_Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?_**

Because she's determined not to let me have her, that's why.

**_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed? _**

If birds flying south is a sign of changes  
At least you can predict this every year

But maybe she'll see the light soon...

**_Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak_**

... or maybe not.

**_Maybe if I knew all the things it took to save us  
I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me_**

If only I could find what it is that pushes her away from me so much, then maybe I could fix it.

**_Look in your eyes to see something about me  
I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give._**

I've tried everything! Tried to make friends, tried the "Romeo" act, tried wooing her with my macho, NOTHING!

**_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_**

I guess I'll just have to push her to her breaking point.

**_How can I love you?  
How can I love you?  
How can I love you?  
How can I love you?  
If you just don't talk to me, babe._**

But I don't want her to be forced, those are never fun. She has to come to me. By herself. Wanting to. No one pushing her except her own heart.

**_I flow through my act  
There's a question: Is she needed?  
And decide all the man I can ever be._**

Every day I watch her, trying to find out what she likes, what she doesn't, _anything_ that I can use to my advantage.

**_Looking at the last 3 years like I did  
I could never see us ending like this._**

And I was so close that one time! But then _he_ got in the way.

**_(Do you know?)_**

**_Seeing your face no more on my pillow  
Is a scene that's never ever happened to me._**

Maybe if I just get rid of him.. or get someone to do it for me.

**_(Do you know?)_**

**_But after this episode I don't see  
You could never tell the next thing life could be_**

Or I could take that voice's offer. Ultimate power. Power to get anything I wanted. Anything...

**_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_**

She would be mine.

**_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_**

That's it. I'll do it. I want her that bad, I'll do anything to get her.

**_(Do you know?)  
(Do you know?)  
(Do you know?)  
(Do you know?)_**

**_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_**

Anything...

**_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
(Do you know how it feels?)  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?  
(Do you know how it feels?)_**

"I'll do it."

**_(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you?)  
(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you?) _**

"Very well, _William_," Xana said evilly, the black mist slowly starting to consume him.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Ok, so usually not my style. It was really hard writing from a guy's point of view since I'm a girl! (I mean really; would a guy be named TwinkieTUTUS?!) Thanks for reading. Peace out. 


End file.
